


Missing You

by may10baby



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Break Up, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may10baby/pseuds/may10baby
Summary: “That’s not what I mean and you know it.” Lance said lowly. Keith wouldn’t meet his eyes. “I miss having you here in the castle. I miss doing drills with you. I miss kissing you.” He let out a soft groan, shaking his head. “I miss feeling your thighs around my hips, I miss the sounds you make and the way you’d smile at me when we were done, like nothing in the universe could ever ruin things between us.”





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xSatine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSatine/gifts).



> Sorry I haven't been active lately, finals are coming up and I've been busy with getting a new job~
> 
> Once the winter break hits I'll be able to write more but until then here's a lil cute Klance to hold you all over!

Lance entertained the thought that maybe, somewhere out in the universe, Keith was watching their shows. It was a childish whim, but there all the same. The thought that Keith, in between taking down Galra cruisers from the inside and doing his part in the rebellion, took a moment to see Lance perform kept him up some nights.

A lot of nights.

Lance pulled himself up through the trails of silk, wrapping one end of the silk around his calf and the other around his bicep. He fell back into an arch and slowly spun around, his thoughts drifting.

He’d first started the whole aerial silk thing with his older sister. She’d wanted to attend a class, but it’d been at a new gym that she’d never been to before. His parents had insisted that either Lance or his older brother tag along for the first class, just to make sure it wasn’t some kidnapping ring or the like. It wasn’t, and Lance ended up enjoying the class more than he thought he would. It was difficult, and required more concentration initially than he’d expected. Also he was the only guy in a class of 20 girls. Perks.

Part of the reason he’d even brought the idea up to Coran was because of the idea that Keith might be watching. Millions of alien babes seeing him work it? A bonus, but nothing compared to the idea of making Keith, reserved and serious at his best times, blush like a schoolgirl. So Lance did his routine and kept on doing it, ignoring Pidge’s snickers and Shiro’s downright confused comments. It wasn’t the first time he’d been laughed at, and it wouldn’t be the last, he was sure.

He was so wrapped up in silk and thoughts that he didn’t notice the figure standing in front of him until he was close enough to give Lance a heart attack. Lance jumped, only his secure wraps keeping him from tumbling to the floor.

Marmora, Lance realized at first, taking in the uniform. Then, _short_ Marmora, and finally-

“Keith?” Lance said incredulously, straightening up before unraveling the silk and dropping to the ground. “How long have you been standing there? I don’t need you to _ninja_ me to death, okay?”

“Sorry,” Keith said quietly, tugging his hood off the top of his head and meeting Lance’s eyes. Oh god, those violet eyes were going to be the death of him. “I just...Kolivan and I found some intel that would be useful to the Coalition. He’s reviewing it with Allura and Shiro right now.” Keith said, as if that explained why he was standing on the training deck and watching Lance instead of giving Allura and Shiro the intel as well.

“Didn’t you want to see Shiro?” Lance asked carefully, brushing against the elephant in the room. Keith tensed, his gaze dropping to the ground. His expression was similar to the one from a few months ago, when he’d stopped by Lance’s room after making sure that Shiro had recovered from his second escape.

_“We should stop doing this.”_

“I didn’t know you could do…that.” Keith said, firmly ignoring Lance’s question in favor of nodding towards the dangling silk. Lance bit his tongue before planting his hands on his hips and smirking.

“Yeah, you should see me during the shows, the ladies love it!”

“I’ve been watching them.” Keith said, still not meeting Lance’s gaze, which saved Lance the humiliation of Keith watching him sputter. “It was...cool.” He said, still looking at the silk critically.

“Did you want to try it?” Lance offered, because saying what was really on his mind would have been dangerous.

_Did you watch them for Shiro or for me?_

Keith was still eyeing the silk like it might rear up and attack him.

“I don’t know.” Keith said, stepping closer and tugging on the fabric. “It’s not going to tear, right?”

“I mean, it might with all that armor on.” Lance said easily, before gesturing to his own tank top and leggings. “Your bodysuit should be fine though. Why, you scared?” Lance teased, grinning when Keith shot him a familiar glare. He swallowed thickly when Keith began to strip out of the outer layer of his Marmora gear, suddenly aware that he’d lowkey set himself up for a show featuring Keith in a skintight bodysuit.

Dangerous. So dangerous.

Keith reached out and grabbed onto the silk with one hand, casting a glance back at Lance before he pulled himself up. He must have actually been watching Lance’s shows, because he pulled himself up into a proper position before hanging upside down to fix Lance with a look.

Lance destroyed his urge to blush by silently reminding himself that if Keith spent the night it was going to be in Shiro’s room, no doubt. He stepped forward, glancing up at Keith critically.

“If you don’t want to fall then you better wrap that silk around your calf one more time.” He said, before grabbing onto a free tassel of silk and climbing up to Keith’s level with a bit more flair. Keith righted himself and suddenly the two of them were face to face. Lance watched the blush creep across Keith’s face before Keith jerked away and tried to scramble down. “Hey, careful!” Lance called out in warning.

Too late, Keith’s foot got caught in the silk and Lance saw the pained wince cross Keith’s face before he tried to hide it with a scowl. Keith gripped at the silk with white knuckles, sending Lance a look.

“I’m stuck.” Keith grit out, and Lance was already reaching out to pull Keith close. “What are you-”

“Hold onto me, unless you want to fall the second I get your foot loose.” Lance warned. Keith paused, before he reached out to grip Lance’s shoulders. Even wrapped up in silk the position was intimately familiar, and Lance didn’t comment when Keith didn’t back away, even after he freed his ankle.

“Lance…” Keith’s face was close, close enough to kiss. Lance wanted to kiss him so bad. Wanted to say a million things that he knew Keith would never accept. “How’s Red?” Keith asked awkwardly after a moment.

“She misses you.” Lance replied gently. “We all do.” He bit his lip before continuing. “ _I_ do.” He added, his voice shaking. Keith drew in a sharp breath, glancing away.

“You don’t need me to form Voltron anymore.” He said, moving to slide back down the rope. Lance gripped Keith’s arm tightly, urging him to look at him.

“That’s not what I mean and you know it.” Lance said lowly. Keith wouldn’t meet his eyes. “I miss having you here in the castle. I miss doing drills with you. I miss kissing you.” He let out a soft groan, shaking his head. “I miss feeling your thighs around my hips, I miss the sounds you make and the way you’d smile at me when we were done, like nothing in the universe could ever ruin things between us.”

“Lance...” Keith looked at him then, his expression pained, before he looked away.

“I don’t care that Shiro’s back and you like him more, I still miss you.” Lance said gently, even if admitting it aloud was the hardest thing for him to do.

“I don’t like Shiro more.” Keith whispered quietly. Lance nearly dropped them both. “I-I used to but then we...I…” Keith glanced away. “I’m _supposed_ to like Shiro more. We were together for so long and then you...just...I knew that if I left then there wouldn’t be anymore problems. You and Shiro get along just fine and Voltron’s still doing it’s job. It’s fine.”

“You like me more?” Lance said, pulling Keith close. “But you just _left_ , how is that fine?”

“I like you more, but I can’t like you more.” Keith added quickly, shivering when Lance’s lips brushed against his cheek. “It’s better if I stay with the Blade for now.” Keith’s voice cracked. “I’ve caused enough trouble. I don’t want you all to get mad at me again.”

“I won’t. And if the others do then I don’t care.” Lance said, pressing kisses along Keith’s jaw. He was suddenly more aware of how Keith was clinging to him for support, with both his arms and legs. He tightened his grip around Keith’s waist, letting the silk take the brunt of their weight as he pressed his lips over every inch of pale skin of Keith’s neck that he could reach. “I’ll always be your right hand man, you know that right? Even if you run off on the weekends to go be a ninja.” He added lightly. Keith laughed against his chest, and Lance felt warmth bloom there for the first time in months.

Keith turned his face up towards him, and Lance’s brain stuttered when Keith’s lips met his, if only for a moment. Keith was watching his face, as if gauging his reaction.

“Do it again.” Lance said with a smile, leaning forward as a small smile crossed Keith’s face in return. His muscles were numb from strain by the time they both pulled away, but Lance regretted absolutely nothing. “Are you going to spend the night?” He asked breathlessly, pausing when Keith glanced away nervously.

“Kolivan doesn’t want to linger, we need to head back soon.” Keith explained, and Lance nodded his head in understanding. He pressed one more kiss to Keith’s lips before he began to descend to the floor.

“I understand. Just promise that you’ll come visit me soon.” Lance said, not letting Keith pull away once their feet were on the ground.

“If you want me to.” Keith mumbled, turning to rest his forehead in the crook of Lance’s neck.

“Of course I do. I missed you.” Lance said, hugging Keith tightly. Keith responded after a long moment, his voice so soft Lance almost didn’t hear him.

“I missed you too.”


End file.
